cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie drammatica
Il Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie drammatica viene assegnato al miglior attore di una serie televisiva drammatica dalla HFPA (Hollywood Foreign Press Association). È stato assegnato per la prima volta nel 1970. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dagli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attore viene indicata la serie televisiva che gli è valsa la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi). *1970 **'Mike Connors' - Mannix (Mannix) **Robert Wagner - Operazione ladro (It Takes a Thief) **Robert Young - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) **Peter Graves - Missione Impossibile (Mission: Impossible) **Lloyd Haynes - Room 222 (Room 222) *1971 **'Peter Graves' - Missione Impossibile (Mission: Impossible) **Burt Reynolds - Dan August (Dan August) **Mike Connors - Mannix (Mannix) **Robert Young - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) **Chad Everett - Medical Center (Medical Center) *1972 **'Robert Young' - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) **William Conrad - Cannon (Cannon) **Raymond Burr - Ironside (Ironside) **Mike Connors - Mannix (Mannix) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1973 **'Peter Falk' - Colombo (Columbo) **David Hartman - The Bold Ones: The New Doctors (The Bold Ones: The New Doctors) **William Conrad - Cannon (Cannon) **Mike Connors - Mannix (Mannix) **Robert Young - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) **Chad Everett - Medical Center (Medical Center) *1974 **'James Stewart' - Hawkins (Hawkins) **David Carradine - Kung Fu (Kung Fu) **Mike Connors - Mannix (Mannix) **Robert Young - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) **Richard Thomas - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1975 **'Telly Savalas' - Kojak (Kojak) **Mike Connors - Mannix (Mannix) **Michael Douglas - Le strade di San Francisco (The Streets of San Francisco) **Richard Thomas - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1976 **'Robert Blake' - Baretta (Baretta) **'Telly Savalas' - Kojak (Kojak) **Barry Newman - Petrocelli (Petrocelli) **Karl Malden - Le strade di San Francisco (The Streets of San Francisco) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1977 **'Richard Jordan' - Captains and the Kings (Captains and the Kings) **Telly Savalas - Kojak (Kojak) **Nick Nolte - Il ricco e il povero (Rich Man, Poor Man) **Peter Strauss - Il ricco e il povero (Rich Man, Poor Man) **Lee Majors - L'uomo da sei milioni di dollari (The Six Million Dollar Man) *1978 **'Edward Asner' - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) **Robert Conrad - La squadriglia delle pecore nere (Baa Baa Black Sheep) **Telly Savalas - Kojak (Kojak) **James Garner - Agenzia Rockford (The Rockford Files) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1979 **'Michael Moriarty' - Olocausto (Holocaust) **Richard Hatch - Galactica (Battlestar Galactica) **Michael Landon - La casa nella prateria (Little House on the Prairie) **Edward Asner - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) **John Houseman - The Paper Chase (The Paper Chase) **James Garner - Agenzia Rockford (The Rockford Files) *1980 **'Edward Asner' - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) **Martin Sheen - Blind Ambition (Blind Ambition) **Richard Chamberlain - Colorado (Centennial) **Erik Estrada - CHiPs (CHiPs) **Robert Wagner - Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart) **John Houseman - The Paper Chase (The Paper Chase) **James Garner - Agenzia Rockford (The Rockford Files) **Robert Urich - Vega$ (Vega$) *1981 **'Richard Chamberlain' - Shogun (Shogun) **Larry Hagman - Dallas (Dallas) **Robert Wagner - Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart) **Edward Asner - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) **Robert Urich - Vega$ (Vega$) *1982 **'Daniel J. Travanti' - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) **Larry Hagman - Dallas (Dallas) **John Forsythe - Dynasty (Dynasty) **Edward Asner - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *1983 **'John Forsythe' - Dynasty (Dynasty) **Larry Hagman - Dallas (Dallas) **Robert Wagner - Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart) **Daniel J. Travanti - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *1984 **'John Forsythe' - Dynasty (Dynasty) **Robert Wagner - Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart) **Daniel J. Travanti - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) **James Brolin - Hotel (Hotel) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *1985 **'Tom Selleck' - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) **Larry Hagman - Dynasty (Dynasty) **John Forsythe - Dynasty (Dynasty) **Daniel J. Travanti - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) **James Brolin - Hotel (Hotel) **Stacy Keach - Mike Hammer (Mike Hammer) *1986 **'Don Johnson' - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) **John Forsythe - Dynasty (Dynasty) **Daniel J. Travanti - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) **Philip Michael Thomas - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) *1987 **'Edward Woodward' - Un giustiziere a New York (The Equalizer) **John Forsythe - Dynasty (Dynasty) **William Devane - California (Knots Landing) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) **Don Johnson - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) *1988 **'Richard Kiley' - Un anno nella vita (A Year in the Life) **Edward Woodward - Un giustiziere a New York (The Equalizer) **Harry Hamlin - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Michael Tucker - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Tom Selleck - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) *1989 **'Ron Perlman' - La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast) **Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) **Corbin Bernsen - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Harry Hamlin - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Ken Wahl - Oltre la legge - L'informatore (Wiseguy) *1990 **'Ken Wahl' - Oltre la legge - L'informatore (Wiseguy) **Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) **Corbin Bernsen - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Harry Hamlin - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) **Ken Olin - Thirtysomething (Thirtysomething) *1991 **'Kyle MacLachlan' - I segreti di Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks) **James Earl Jones - Gabriel's Fire (Gabriel's Fire) **Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) **Scott Bakula - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) **Peter Falk - Colombo (Columbo) *1992 **'Scott Bakula' - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) **Sam Waterston - Io volerò via (I'll Fly Away) **Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) **Rob Morrow - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) **James Earl Jones - Pros and Cons (Pros and Cons) **Mark Harmon - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) *1993 **'Sam Waterston' - Io volerò via (I'll Fly Away) **Jason Priestley - Beverly Hills 90210 (Beverly Hills, 90210) **Rob Morrow - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) **Scott Bakula - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) **Mark Harmon - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) *1994 **'David Caruso' - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) **Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) **Michael Moriarty - Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia (Law & Order) **Rob Morrow - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) **Tom Skerritt - La Famiglia Brock (Picket Fences) *1995 **'Dennis Franz' - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) **Jason Priestley - Beverly Hills 90210 (Beverly Hills, 90210) **Mandy Patinkin - Chicago Hope (Chicago Hope) **Sam Waterston - Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia (Law & Order) **Tom Skerritt - La Famiglia Brock (Picket Fences) *1996 **'Jimmy Smits' - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) **George Clooney - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Anthony Edwards - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Daniel Benzali - Murder One (Murder One) **David Duchovny - X-Files (The X Files) *1997 **'David Duchovny' - X-Files (The X Files) **George Clooney - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Anthony Edwards - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Lance Henriksen - Millennium (Millennium) **Jimmy Smits - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) *1998 **'Anthony Edwards' - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **George Clooney - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Lance Henriksen - Millennium (Millennium) **Kevin Anderson - Nothing Sacred (Nothing Sacred) **David Duchovny - X-Files (The X Files) *1999 **'Dylan McDermott' - The Practice - Professione avvocati (The Practice) **Anthony Edwards - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) **Lance Henriksen - Millennium (Millennium) **Jimmy Smits - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) **David Duchovny - X-Files (The X Files) *2000 **'James Gandolfini' - I Soprano (The Sopranos) **Billy Campbell - Ancora una volta (Once and Again) **Dylan McDermott - The Practice - Professione avvocati (The Practice) **Rob Lowe - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) **Martin Sheen - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) *2001 **'Martin Sheen' - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) **Andre Braugher - Boston Hospital (Gideon's Crossing) **Dylan McDermott - The Practice - Professione avvocati (The Practice) **James Gandolfini - I Soprano (The Sopranos) **Rob Lowe - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) *2002 **'Kiefer Sutherland' - 24 (24) **Simon Baker - The Guardian (The Guardian) **Peter Krause - Six Feet Under (Six Feet Under) **James Gandolfini - I Soprano (The Sopranos) **Martin Sheen - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) *2003 **'Michael Chiklis' - The Shield (The Shield) **Kiefer Sutherland - 24 (24) **Peter Krause - Six Feet Under (Six Feet Under) **James Gandolfini - I Soprano (The Sopranos) **Martin Sheen - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) *2004 **'Anthony LaPaglia' - Senza traccia (Without a Trace) **Michael Chiklis - The Shield (The Shield) **William L. Petersen - CSI: Scena del crimine (C. S. I.: Crime Scene Investigation) **Martin Sheen - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) **Kiefer Sutherland - 24 (24) *2005 **'Ian McShane' - Deadwood (Deadwood) **Michael Chiklis - The Shield (The Shield) **Denis Leary - Rescue Me (Rescue Me) **Julian McMahon - Nip/Tuck (Nip/Tuck) **James Spader - Boston Legal (Boston Legal) *2006 **'Hugh Laurie', Dr. House - Medical Division (House, M. D.) **Patrick Dempsey, Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy) **Matthew Fox, Lost (Lost) **Wentworth Miller, Prison Break (Prison Break) **Kiefer Sutherland, 24 (24) *2007 **'Hugh Laurie', Dr. House - Medical Division (House M.D.) **Kiefer Sutherland, 24 (24) **Bill Paxton, Big Love (Big Love) **Michael C. Hall, Dexter (Dexter) **Patrick Dempsey, Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy) *2008 **'Jon Hamm' - Mad Men (Mad Men) **Bill Paxton - Big Love (Big Love) **Michael C. Hall - Dexter (Dexter) **Hugh Laurie - Dr. House - Medical Division (House M.D.) **Jonathan Rhys Meyers - I Tudors (The Tudors) *2009 **'Gabriel Byrne' - In Treatment **Michael C. Hall - Dexter **Jon Hamm - Mad Men **Hugh Laurie - Dr. House - Medical Division (House, M.D.) **Jonathan Rhys Meyers - I Tudors (The Tudors) *2010 **'Michael C. Hall' - Dexter **Simon Baker - The Mentalist **Jon Hamm - Mad Men **Hugh Laurie - Dr. House - Medical Division (House, M.D.) **Bill Paxton - Big Love *2011 **'Steve Buscemi' - Boardwalk Empire - L'impero del crimine **Bryan Cranston - Breaking Bad **Michael C. Hall - Dexter **Hugh Laurie - Dr. House - Medical Division (House, M.D.) **Jon Hamm - Mad Men *2012 **'Kelsey Grammer' - Boss **Steve Buscemi - Boardwalk Empire - L'impero del crimine (Boardwalk Empire) **Bryan Cranston - Breaking Bad **Jeremy Irons - The Borgias **Damian Lewis - Homeland Categoria:Premi Golden Globe